No Kissing on the First Date TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Le premier rendez-vous, c'est toujours assez stressant. Ce qui rend celui vraiment stressant, c'est que l'autre ne savait pas que c'était une rendez-vous amoureux! Birdflash, KF/Rob. TRADUCTION d'un fanfic de azurecloud, lien vers l'original à l'intérieur!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à azurcloud, ni Young Justice et tous les personnages DC. Voici le lien pour la version originale en anglais, il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces ! **** www**** .fanfiction s/ 6730178/1/No-Kissing-on-the-First-Date**

Wally était en plein dilemme. Un grand dilemme qui plus est. Un mauvais choix et sa vie entière pourrait être gâchée.

Ses mains commençaient à transpirer. Ce n'était pas censé être si compliqué bon sang !

Il avait demandé à des filles de sortir avec lui des milliards de fois, alors, pourquoi le demander à cette personne était différent ?

Oh, c'est vrai… Parce que ce n'était pas une banale fille de l'école. Ce n'était même pas M'gann, avec qui il flirtait assez souvent.

Non, c'était Robin, son meilleur pote.

Ouais, il avait été assez stupide que pour tomber amoureux fou de son meilleur ami.

C'était vraiment… Débile.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait présentement devant la porte de Robin, la tête poser sur la porte en métal, et ses mains, qui se dirigeait vers la poignée de la porte, avant de qu'il ne l'enlève. Cela faisait déjà trois minutes qu'il était planté là, se demandant comment exactement il allait faire pour demander à son meilleur ami de sortir avec lui.

Sa tête s'affaissa. C'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Hey, Wally ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le rouquin sursauta à l'entende de la voix. « Hey beauté, je voulais juste demander un truc à Robin. Désolé, je dois y aller ! » dit-il en riant nerveusement alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

M'gann acquiesça, en souriant, et lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Cette fois-ci, une exclamation de surprise le fit sursauter. Il vit brièvement un bout de peau avant que Robin ne crie « Retourne-toi ! »

Wally dit ce qu'on lui dit, un peu embarrassé et nerveux. Est-ce qu'il venait de le surprendre en train de se changer ?

Il l'entendit farfouiller et puis soupirer derrière lui.

« C'est bon, tu peux te retourner. » dit Robin.

Wally regarda par-dessus son épaule et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Torse nu. Robin était torse nu.

« KF, allloooo! » dit le héros aux cheveux noir de jais, en passant sa main devant le visage de son ami.

« Ummm… Qu'est ce que tu faisais quand je suis rentré ? »

« Quelques échauffements. Je n'avais pas mes lunettes de soleil. Cela aurait été un vrai désastre si tu avais vu mes yeux. Sans lésiner sur le 'dé' ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça dans la salle d'entrainement ? » Oh bon sang, torse nu et transpirant, cette enfant n'avait aucune idée de son charme.

« Impossible. Tu t'imagines à quel point c'est difficile de faire des exercices avec des lunettes de soleil ? C'est vraiment embêtant. Mais bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

OK, c'était l'instant de vérité. Wally réfléchit en super vitesse à sa réponse. Il devait la jouer décontracter, afin que les choses ne soient pas trop étranges entre eux, mais en même temps il fallait que cela puisse amener à autre chose.

« Sortons demain, juste nous deux. » dit-il.

« Sortir ? »

« Ouais, on pourrait aller voir un film et tout. »

Wally avait les doigts croisés.

« Ouais, d'accord. Je n'ai rien de prévut demain. »

OUI !OUI !OUI !OUI !OUI ! VICTOIRE ! Il pourrait danser, là tout de suite.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Je te montrerai la ville, ce n'est pas très grand. Sois prêt à 13h demain ! »

Et il partit en super vitesse, laissant un Robin perplexe derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à azurcloud, ni Young Justice !**

Dick mit son t-shirt, regardant dans le miroir pour être sûr qu'il camouflait tout ses muscles. Il était bleu clair, comme ses yeux.

Il soupira alors qu'il mettait ses lunettes de soleil c'était vraiment une plaie de devoir masquer son identité.

Il vérifia l'heure. Il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant que lui et KF ne sortent. Comme il n'avait rien à faire, il alla à la cuisine pour se prendre un snack. Là-bas, il trouva Kid Flash se goinfrant de chips venant d'un énorme paquet.

« Wally, tu sais que ce paquet est fait pour dix ? » demanda Dick d'un ton incrédule alors qu'il regardait l'intérieur du sac. Il ne restait que quelques chips. « Dude, tu les as tous mangés ? »

Wally avala avec difficulté. « Ouais… »

« Je sais que toi et Flash vous avez un métabolisme très rapide, mais, » commença Dick en riant, « là, c'est vraiment ridicule ! »

Il prit des cookies dans l'étagère toute proche. Il venait du magasin, parce que M'gann avait encore quelques problèmes avec la cuisine.

« Alors, quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller déjeuner, puis qu'on aille au cinéma. »

« Pour voir quel film ? »

Dick rit à nouveau quand KF lui dit le titre du film.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il, en riant toujours. « Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre de film. »

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était drôle ! » dit Wally pour se défendre.

« Peu importe. »

Ils partirent peu après, laissant un message que Wally écrivit. On pouvait y lire : meilleurs potes dehors faisant des trucs de potes !

Dick s'attendait à aller à leur endroit habituel, mais KF insista pour aller dans un nouveau restaurant. Ils eurent une table à l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas manger des pizzas comme on le fait tout le temps ? » demanda le jeune adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais alors qu'il regardait le menu.

« Je pensais que cela pourrait être cool de faire autre chose pour une fois. »

« Hummm, ouais… Mais je prendrai quand même des frites ! »

Wally fit la moue pour feindre la colère. Mais une seconde plus tard, le speedster souriait, en disant que c'était une bonne idée et que lui aussi avait très envie de frites. Bizarre.

Ils commandèrent leurs frites et leurs pâtes. Le rouquin préférait les fettucines alors que Dick préférait les cheveux d'ange.

Leurs apéritifs arrivèrent assez vite. Dick prit immédiatement une poignée de frites. Pourquoi Wally ne voulait-il pas qu'ils aillent prendre une pizza comme d'habitude ? Le junk food était tellement bon.

Bien sûr, les pâtes aussi sont bonnes, pensa Dick alors qu'on lui apportait son plat.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, le plus jeune remarqua que l'autre adolescent le regardait beaucoup. Il posa sa fourchette et croisa les bras. Cela le dérangeait beaucoup.

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. »

« Non, rien ! Enfin, je veux dire… Je me demandais juste de quelle couleur étaient tes yeux. »

Dick reprit sa fourchette. « Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire. M. Grincheux serait super en colère ! »

« Allez ! Je suis ton… meilleur ami ! Big Bats ne le sera pas si tu me les montres rapidement ! »

Wally commença a taper du pieds Dick. Ce dernier ignora les premiers coups, pensant que c'était juste un accident et dit, « Il trouve toujours un moyen de tout savoir. Il connait l'identité secrète de tous les super héros ! »

Encore un petit coup de pied. Il fallait que Wally arrête, Dick aimait bien ses chaussures !

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me taper ? Arrête, c'est ennuyant ! »

KF ne dit rien, mais regarda Dick d'un air incrédule. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses. Il attrapa sa nourriture avec sa fourchette assez rageusement, alors que ses yeux retournèrent vers son plat.

Dick pensait qu'il n'y avait que Superboy qui était soupe au lait.

Ils ne dirent plus rien en mangeant. Dick le regardait de temps en temps, et il remarqua que son ami regardait toujours obstinément son plat. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais soupira, posa sa tête sur sa paume et mit son autre bras sur la table.

Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il remarqua un groupe d'hommes habiller en noir qui entrait dans la banque locale. Ce n'était pas du tout louche tout cela.

Comme il s'y attendait, des coups de feu retentirent et l'alarme s'enclencha. Quelques personnes autour de lui commencèrent à crier.

Dick se tourna vers son ami. « On y va. »

Les mains de KF étaient près du plat de frites. Il semblait frustré.

Le plus jeune adolescent le poussa sous leur table.

« Il y a un cambriolage. Laisse les frites en paix, Wally, bon sang ! » cria-t-il à voix basse.

Le rouquin ouvrit et ferma la bouche, faisant penser à Dick à un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Ammènes moi dans l'allée abandonnée la plus proche. Quelque part où personne ne pourra nous voir. » ordonna Dick, sans voir à quel point Wally était devenu rouge.

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Pour que je puisse mettre mon costume. Allez, dépêche, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Dick tendit les bras, de chaque côté de la tête de Wally.

Wally se mordit les lèvres, prit le plus jeune, et sortit en super vitesse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à azurecloud, ni Young Justice.**

Leur rendez-vous n'allait pas aussi bien que ce que Wally avait prévut. Pas. Du. Tout.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal, pensa finalement Wally. Il a pu porter Robin tout de même, même si ce n'était que pour une milliseconde.

Ils atteignirent une allée noire et abandonnée. Un endroit où personne ne pourra nous voir. Ne se rendait-il pas compte des sous-entendus que pouvait contenir cette phrase ?

Et le truc avec les frites ? Que… que… bon sang ! Il s'en fichait des frites ! Il voulait… il voulait…

Il voulait juste prendre sa main.

Il était si près. Juste à quelques centimètres, mais non, de stupides voleurs avaient choisi cette journée et cet endroit pour…

« KF. »

Il se retourna rapidement.

« Il est temps d'aller arrêter ces voleurs. »

Oh, ce petit sourire narquois. Wally courut et porta Robin, comme une mariée.

« C'est comme si on y était. »

Arriver à la banque, Robin prit son grappin et le lança sur la banque, se retrouvant sur le toit, hors des bras de Wally.

Wally soupira. C'était bien tant que cela avait duré.

Il se prépara à courir à l'intérieur. Il regarda en haut, et Robin leva les pouces dans sa direction. Cool, ils étaient prêts.

Peu importe qui étaient ces types, ils allaient regretter d'être venus.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les voleurs étaient attachés, loin de la banque, et Wally et Robin étaient de nouveau en civil.

« Le film va bientôt commencer ! Viens, on doit se dépêcher ! » cria Wally après avoir regardé sa montre.

« Et l'addition ? » demanda Robin, montrant de la main le restaurant où ils venaient de manger.

« Oh, je m'en suis occupé, viens maintenant. »

Et il s'en était effectivement occupé, son porte-feuille pesant exactement 26,49$ en moins.

Quand ils arrivèrent au cinéma, Robin prit son porte-feuille. Il préparait son argent pendant que Wally leur achetait leur billet.

Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse payer son ami… rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

« Voilà. » dit-il en tendant son billet à l'adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais.

Robin prit son billet et lui fit son sourire narquois. « Tu as si hâte de voir ce film. »

Ils entrèrent et achetèrent du popcorn et du coca. Ce fut à nouveau Wally qui paya tout.

C'était génial. Il achetait tout pour son rendez-vous… euh, son ami… rendez-vous ? Peu importe, il payait pour tout pendant ce rendez-vous, et Robin n'omettait aucune objection. Peut-être qu'il avait compris que c'était un rendez-vous ?

« Combien je te dois ? »

Ou pas.

Wally fit un sourire nerveux. « Rien. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je dois bien payer ma nourriture et ma place. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant la porte de leur salle. Robin croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils, et le regarda sévèrement. Pas un bon signe.

« Tu rigoles, pas vrai ? »

Wally fit une moue.

« Combien je te dois ? »

Wally resta silencieux.

« Je ne rentrerai pas si tu ne me le dis pas. »

« … à peu près 20$. »

Robin fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Gawww, pourquoi devait-il être aussi borné ? Wally pensait vraiment que tout allait comme prévu finalement.

« 22,13$. » marmonna-t-il.

Robin lui donna l'argent. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la salle.

« Tu… » commença Robin, hésitant. « Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Wally sentit son sang se geler. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas comme prévut.

Et maintenant, ils allaient regarder une comédie romantique, ce dont Robin s'était bien moqué. Ce n'était vraiment pas leur genre de film, mais…

Il était un peu fleur bleue et pensait que s'il choisissait un film romantique, cela mettrait peut-être la puce à l'oreille à son ami. Que peut-être, juste peut-être, Robin allait comprendre et que ses sentiments seront réciproques.

Wally était heureux de la faible lumière présente dans la salle de cinéma. Son visage était aussi rouge que le costume de son oncle s'il en jugeait par la chaleur de ses joues.

C'était une idée stupide ! Il le pensait encore plus maintenant qu'il voyait Robin le regarder avec un immense sourire narquois sur le visage.

Attendez un peu. Regarde regarda à nouveau le visage de son ami.

Pas de lunettes de soleil.

Pas de lunettes de soleil !

Il faisait trop noir que pour voir les yeux du Boy Wonder. Tout à coup, Wally n'était plus aussi heureux du manque de lumière.

C'était comme si Robin le tentait.

Ils trouvèrent des sièges et Robin posa ses pieds sur le fauteuil devant eux. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle, seulement un petit groupe d'adolescent devant eux et une famille trois rangs derrière eux.

« Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas aller voir un film d'action comme d'habitude ? Je voulais voir des choses explosées. » soupira Robin.

« Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de changer pour une fois. » marmonna Wally.

Son plan allait vraiment mal.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, pensa-t-il quand il vit Robin rire à la moitié du film. (« Ils sont vraiment bêtes ! Les gens ne font jamais des trucs pareils ! »)

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée finalement. Il avait Robin pour lui tout seul tout…

« Wally ! »

Des civils partirent du cinéma en courant alors que deux superhéros volèrent dans le mur.

Par les grognements qu'ils faisaient, Wally devina que l'un d'eux était Superboy.

« KF on doit les aider ! » dit Robin, ayant aussi reconnu la voix de Superboy, et partit, la main sur sa ceinture d'armes. Il prenait vraiment ce truc avec lui partout.

Wally grogna alors que Robin se frayait un chemin. Il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était le pire rendez-vous de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à azurecloud, ni Young Justice.**

Ce fut certainement une journée bien remplie.

Quand lui, KF et Superboy eurent vaincu les méchants, la nuit était tombée et il était prêt à rentrer au QG, et se reposer.

Mais cela n'allait pas être possible. Bruce était un mentor extrêmement sévère, et il était encore plus quand il s'agissait de son entrainement.

Dick eut fini une heure et demie plus tard. Normalement, ses sessions duraient beaucoup plus longtemps, mais bon, son combat de tout à l'heure avait du compté pour quelques choses.

Après sa douche, Dick alla à la cuisine pour son diner. Bien qu'il préférait de loin la cuisine d'Alfred aux pizzas surgelées, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de retourner à Gotham maintenant.

M'gann était là, à faire des brownies. Elle lui lança un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle le vit arriver. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Ses pas se dirigeaient vers le salon.

« Hey KF, qu'est ce qu'il se passe. » demanda Dick, en sortant une pizza du surgélateur.

« C'est rien. Tu sais, c'est vraiment flippant comme tu sais que c'est moi sans me voir. »

« Cela s'appelle un son. Tes bruits de pas sont différents de ceux des autres. » fit remarquer Dick.

Wally fit un bruit qui était entre un grognement de soupir ou de désespoir.

La télévision dans le salon était allumée, et Dick entendit le son familier de leur X-Box 360. Il le rejoindrait pour jouer plus tard.

M'gann fronçait toujours les sourcils quand Dick la regarda à nouveau. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en posant la pizza dans le second four. Les brownies de M'gann occupaient le premier.

« Umm… non. » Elle regarda autre part, en chipotant à ses cheveux. « Il n'y a rien de bizarre avec moi… en particulier. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec quelqu'un d'autre alors ? » Dick se pencha contre le comptoir.

Il sourit en voyant la réaction de la martienne. « Tu devrais travailler sur ton poker face. »

« Poker face ? »

« Oh, euh… C'est quand tu veux cacher tes émotions. Tu empêches les traits de ton visage de bouger tu fais en sorte de ne pas réagir. C'est très utile quand tu ne veux pas que les méchants sachent ce que tu penses. »

« Tu veux dire que, ici, sur Terre, les gens peuvent lire les pensées des gens en lisant leurs expressions ? » Elle avait l'air légèrement horrifiée.

« Pas vraiment,' dit Dick en riant légèrement. « mais on peut deviner. C'est parfois assez précis. »

« Je vois. »

Sa voix devint un murmure après cela, alors Dick du se rapprocher pour pouvoir l'entendre.

« Je pense… je pense que Wally est contrariée. Il semble vraiment triste quand il est rentré. »

« Lui aussi doit travailler sur son poker face. »

M'gann sourit faiblement avant de se pencher et de murmurer.

« Robin, comment c'est passer votre rendez-vous ? »

« Rendez-vous ? »

« Celui avec Wally. »

Dick resta bouche bée. « De… de quoi tu parles ? »

« Artemis a dit que vous aviez un rendez-vous, » M'gann plaça un doigt sur son menton, « On a vu votre note ce matin. »

Le jeune héros secoua la tête. « Artemis plaisantait, tu sais comment elle est. Wally et moi on n'avait pas de rendez-vous, on est tous les deux des garçons ! Toi tu voudrais aller à un rendez-vous avec un autre garçon. Moi avec une fille. Enfin, c'est pas toujours vrai, je suppose. Si un gars voulait sortir avec un autre gars, il fait ce qu'il veut. Tu pourrais sortir avec une fille si tu voulais, bien que je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver, vu comme tu regardes Superboy. Mais, euh… »

Il radotait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il radotait ? C'était une question tout à fait innocente. Miss M ne comprenait pas encore toujours toutes les coutumes terrestres.

« Enfin bon, » dit Dick en regagnant son calme. « On n'avait pas de rendez-vous. On est juste aller voir un film, comme… »

Son sourire triomphant ne dura pas longtemps.

« Attends un… »

Il sursauta au bruit du four. M'gann sourit nerveusement, pour s'excuser et sortit ses pâtisseries par télékinésie. Cela avait l'air très appétissant.

« Je peux en avoir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, sers-toi ! »

Alors qu'il attendait que cela refroidisse, il continua de parler avec Miss M, bien qu'il fit tout pour éviter le sujet précédent. De temps en temps, il lançait des regards vers Kid Flash.

Le rouquin jouait à son jeu vidéo de manière assez mécanique.

Étonnement, Wally ne se précipita pas dans la cuisine afin de gouter les pâtisseries et flirter avec M'gann. Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et cela avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec leur…

Rendez-vous ?

Le Boy Wonder mâchait son brownie, tout en réfléchissant. Il leva les pouces en direction de Miss M, qui sauta de joie et se précipita pour aller donner des brownies à Aqualad et Superboy.

Dick regarda Wally tuer des zombies à l'écran. Wally, son meilleur ami, qui flirtait avec toutes les filles qu'il voyait, qui faisaient des blagues avec lui sur Superboy, qui lui racontait et riaient à des blagues stupides l'avait demander d'aller à un rendez-vous avec lui ?

Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Le Boy Wonder se tapa la tête. Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer.

Cela expliquait tout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à azurecloud, ni Young Justice.**

« Des pizzas ? »

Wally décrocha les yeux de son écran et vit un Robin tout sourire qui tenait une pizza et deux assiettes en papier. Son ventre grogna faiblement en sentant cette odeur. Il lui fallut une grande volonté pour résister.

« Tu n'as pas mangé beaucoup pendant le repas. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim. » dit Robin, d'un ton suspicieux.

Wally se raidit, mais secoua la tête négativement.

« Bon, » soupira Robin, « Je vais la laisser là pour l'instant. Sers-toi si tu veux. »

Après trois minutes de massacre de zombies, Wally ne pouvait plus résister et prit quatre parts de pizza. Il engloutit la nourriture avant de retourner à son jeu.

Dans son champ de vision périphérique, il pouvait voir Robin qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. C'était une chose qu'il ne voyait pas souvent.

Il tirait sur des zombies quand il sentit un léger poids sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et son cerveau faillit exploser.

Une touffe de cheveux noirs était visible, ce qui ne pouvait que dire que Robin s'appuyait sur lui. Sur son épaule !

Il lui fallut beaucoup de self-contrôle pour résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Très difficile de résister.

« Wally… à propos d'aujourd'hui… »

Le cœur du speedster fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

« Umm, et bien… » Robin gigota un peu. « Je… euh, si… si tu veux… ummm… okay, cela va paraitre bizarre, mais ummm… si tu veux tu peux… tu peux me rendre l'argent que je t'ai donné aujourd'hui pour payer le repas et le billet. Parce que, tu sais… »

Robin gigota encore, et son dos était maintenant contre le bras de Wally. Ses cheveux sentaient la pomme verte.

« Et… euh… C'était vraiment chouette de m'amener dans un nouveau restaurant. La nourriture était délicieuse… et ummm… Je préfère cela à la pizza. »

« Rob ? »

« O… oui ? »

Wally se pencha, juste assez que pour pouvoir voir correctement le visage de Robin.

Même avec ses lunettes de soleil couvrant son visage, Wally pouvait voir que ses joues étaient teintées de rose et que ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« KF ? »

Wally ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts, à cause du choc.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de soulagement ou prendre Robin dans ses bras.

« Hey, euh, KF ? »

Il opta pour la première solution.

Mais cela dura plus longtemps que prévut. La tête en arrière, il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Quand Robin recommença à s'agiter, Wally se coucha totalement sur le fauteuil. Il était heureux d'avoir jeter par terre la manette tout à l'heure.

« KF ! J'étais… oh et puis zut, oublie tout. » Robin commença à se lever pour partir.

Wally rattrapa le jeune héros par le bras et le tira vers lui. Robin tomba sur lui et se tortilla pour se dégager. Le rouquin avait son bras autour de la taille du jeune oiseau, ce qui rendait la chose impossible !

« Wally ! Mince… mes lunettes de soleil ! »

Robin garda les yeux fermer et utilisa sa main pour chercher autour de lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Wally avait ramassé les lunettes et les avait mis hors du porter de l'autre garçon.

Après quelques secondes, Robin se redressa et se mit face à Wally. Enfin, il essaya.

« Où sont-elles ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Wally, tout sourire.

Apparemment, Robin entendit qu'il était tout sourire, car il tapa le rouquin à la poitrine, bien que très faiblement.

« Allez, KF. Batman va me tuer si quelqu'un voit mes yeux. »

« Alors, garde-les fermés. »

« Wally, » dit Robin d'un ton menaçant.

« Relax, okay ? Je veux juste… je veux juste te garder dans mes bras un instant. »

Robin soupira d'un ton exaspéré, mais ne fit aucune objection. Il finit par se relaxer, s'autorisant à s'appuyer un peu plus contre son ami. Sa respiration s'approfondit et il se lova contre le torse de Wally.

Le cœur de ce dernier s'accéléra.

Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment, avec Wally qui avait libéré une de ses mains afin de la glisser dans les cheveux du plus jeune héros.

Ensuite, se sentant plus audacieux, le rouquin commença à embrasser le cou du jeune oiseau. Il sourit quand il sentit celui-ci frissonner.

« Ngg… Wally, stop. » murmura Robin.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit Wally.

Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne peux rien voir. En plus, on n'embrasse jamais quelqu'un au premier rendez-vous. »

« C'est pas comme si c'était sur la bouche. »

« Ouais, parce que dans le cou, c'est beaucoup plus innocent. »

« Je n'aime pas trop ce ton sarcastique. »

« Dommage. Pas de baiser. »

Wally fit la moue, et appuya sa tête contre le fauteuil. « Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement, c'est la règle. »

Le rouquin soupira, déçu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait de tenir Robin dans ses bras comme cela, mais maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il voulait un peu plus.

Cela faisait un peu cupide et stupide, mais il voulait vraiment l'embrasser. Même s'il savait que le boy wonder devait surement encore un peu s'habituer au fait qu'ils soient ensemble.

Il fit des cercles imaginaires sur le dos du jeune oiseau, qui se tendit un peu. La poigne de Robin sur les épaules de Wally se tendit elle aussi : il n'était clairemnet pas encore à l'aise avec tout cela.

Il bougea sa main.

« N'arrête pas. » murmura Robin.

Les yeux de Wally s'ouvrirent grand. Il recommença doucement à tracer des cercles dans le dos de Robin.

« C'est bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouai… C'est… agréable. »

Wally sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Deux mots lui venaient en tête : trop innocent. Du coup, trop mignon.

« Wally ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as déjà pris une douche ? »

« Umm, ouais. Et toi ? »

« Ouais. J'ai pas envie de me lever. C'est bon se je dors ici… avec toi ? »

Wally remercia le ciel pour sa chance extraordinaire. Ce jour finit bien mieux que ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Bien sûr ! Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? »

« Non, tu es assez chaud. » Sur ce, Robin enleva ses mains des épaules de Wally, et se mit plus confortablement.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux endormis, se fichant de qui pouvait les voir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à azurecloud, ni Young Justice.**

À cause de son emploi du temps très irrégulier du fait qu'il soit Robin, il avait tendance à s'endormir après ses camarades, et à se réveiller avant eux.

Il se retrouva allonger au-dessus de Wally, dont le bras pendait à côté du fauteuil. La tête contre le torse de son ami, Dick pouvait entendre le cœur de celui-ci battre. C'était étonnamment assez réconfortant.

Les longues et profondes respirations du rouquin indiquaient que Wally dormait toujours. Dick ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement, sans trop bouger il ne savait pas si Wally était un dormeur profond ou non.

Il remarqua que ses lunettes de soleil étaient sur la table, et il les attrapa. Une fois qu'il les eut remises, il se défit de l'emprise du rouquin, qui en retour, marmonna dans son sommeil et se roula sur le côté. Alors que le corps chaud du boy wonder était maintenant parti, le speedster se recroquevillait maintenant comme un chat.

Dick ramena une couverture de sa chambre. Il la mit sur Wally avant de jeter leur déchet de la veille et de mettre le reste de pizza dans le frigo.

Le son mélodieux de la pluie remplit la Cave. Le jeune héros se sentait en paix.

Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit alors qu'il quitta la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre.

Il était couché dans son lit, travaillant sur son ordinateur quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. « Entrez. » grogna-t-il alors qu'il se rassit.

Wally, le visage rouge, rentra. Ses yeux semblaient déterminés malgré que ses genoux tremblaient.

« Hey, Rob. » dit-il.

« Hey. »

Wally hésitait à lui dire quelque chose, Dick le savait. Mais il recommença à taper sur son ordinateur, en attendant que l'autre héros parle. Il y avait un moment pour être poli, mais quand il devait remplir un rapport pour Bruce, a.k.a. Batman, a.k.a. Mr Grincheux, ce n'était pas un de ces moments.

Il remonta la tête quand il entendit un son se rapprochant à un croassement.

« R… Rob, tout va bien autre nous ? »

Dick fronça les sourcils, ses doigts tapant toujours sur son clavier.

« Ouais, pourquoi tu demandes cela ? »

« Parce que, » commença Wally, en essayant d'être nonchalant, mais ratant lamentablement.

« KF, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je suis mal à l'aise avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand Wally commença à se dandiner, ne disant rien, Dick rit faiblement. Il se leva de son lit, faisant attention à ce que son ordinateur ne tombe pas, et retomba juste devant le speedster. Il rit presque à l'air plus que surpris qu'affichait l'autre garçon.

Il prit la main de Wally avec une des siennes et la mit au-dessus de l'autre.

« Tu vois ? Tout va bien. » murmura Disck, soudain embarrassé alors qu'il entrelaçait leurs mains.

Wally aggripa sa main plus fort. « Ouais, je vois. »

Ils se sourirent maladroitement. KF enleva sa main, et se frotta la nuque, tout en souriant.

« Bon… Tu veux aller quelque part aujourd'hui ? Si tu as du temps, évidemment. »

Dick croisa les bras, d'un air amusé. « Sortir ? Tu veux dire… Un rendez-vous ? »

« Ouais. »

« Désolé, je ne pense pas. »

Les épaules de Wally s'affaissèrent. « Oh, okay, » dit-il, et il regarda le sol.

« Attends ! Ce n'est pas parce que… ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie. Il pleut dehors, et… »

Le rouquin leva la tête. Mais, il se cogna la tête par la même occasion et grogna. « Ouais. Urgh, c'était idiot. Je n'y ai même pas pensé… »

Dick rigola. Il semblait nerveux, et sentit ses joues rougir quand il suggéra un rendez-vous au QG. Quand le visage de Wally s'illumina, celui de Dick devint encore plus rouge.

« On peut regarder un film ! Je choisis. » Le rouquin vibrait presque d'impatience.

« Tu ne vas pas choisir une autre comédie romantique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien,… »

« Oh, non, c'est ce que tu veux faire. »

KF leva les mains en signe de rédemption. « Non, c'est plus axé sur la comédie que sur la romance ! Il y a une histoire d'amour mais… c'est drôle, fais-moi confiance ! »

« Alors, c'est comme si on refaisait notre premier rendez-vous ? » ricana Dick.

Il y avait une lueur différente dans le regard de Wally après qu'il ait dit cela. « Non. » répliqua calmement Wally. « C'est le deuxième rendez-vous. »

Okay, Dick était parfaitement conscient qu'il était rouge comme une tomate maintenant. Il poussa ses lunettes de soleil plus loin sur son nez. « Je vais chercher le popcorn et tout. Apporte le film, on le verra sur ma télé. »

Plusieurs dossiers s'envolèrent quand Wally s'enfuit en super vitesse de la pièce. Dick soupira et les remit à leur place avant de lui-même sortir. Le speedster allait devoir être plus patient pour son popcorn.

Dans la cuisine, Dick trouva un paquet de popcorn dans un des tiroirs et le mit au micro-ondes. Le bruit de crépitement remplit la cave.

Il sauta sur le bord du comptoir, et battit des jambes en attendant que le popcorn soit fini.

Aqualad était avec Aquaman de sortit dans l'océan. M'gann lui a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle avait voir son oncle, et Superboy avait décider d'aller faire un tour. Maintenant que Dick y pensait, lui et Wally étaient seuls au QG.

Seulement lui… et Wally.

Tout seul. Ensemble.

Zut !

Dick enfui sa tête dans ses mains… Pourquoi ? Était-il anxieux ? Embarrassé ?

Excité ?

Il faillit trébucher alors qu'il courait vers le lavabo. L'eau coula et il s'aspergea le visage. Le micro-ondes sonna, mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

Kid Flash entra, probablement fatigué d'attendre dans sa chambre, et trouva dans la cuisine le boy wonder devant l'évier, avec l'eau qui continuait de couler. Dick se retourna, faisant attention de garder les yeux fermés.

« Dude, tu vas bien ? » demanda Wally, en plaçant une main dans le dos du jeune oiseau.

Dick sauta légèrement au contact. Il fouilla autour de lui et réussit à fermer le robinet. « Je vais bien. Passe-moi une serviette. »

Une fois fait, Dick se frotta le visage et remit ses lunettes de soleil avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop. Il n'aurait pas dû ne pas penser qu'une chose comme cela pourrait arriver alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

Il lui donna son sourire habituel malgré les papillons qu'il avait dans le ventre. « Le popcorn est fait. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à azurecloud, ni Young Justice.**

Wally mit le CD dans le lecteur et fouilla dans le sac de bonbons que lui et Robin partageaient. Son cœur battait si fort.

Même si leur sac de bonbons était bien plus grand que ce qu'ils prenaient d'habitude, Wally était proche dû à leur proximité. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'asseyait si près, mais bon, leur relation était parfaitement platonique à ce moment-là. C'était une situation totalement différente.

Wally ne faisait pas du tout attention au film son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Le fait qu'il était parfaitement conscient que son bras était collé au flanc de Robin n'aidait pas du tout.

Il mâchonna son popcorn alors que son cerveau allait à du cent à l'heure. On aurait dit que Robin essayait de se noyer tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il avait des doutes sur leur relation finalement ? Attendez, il a dit que tout allait bien entre eux tout à l'heure. Peut-être que c'était juste une impulsion. Oh bon sang, et s'il avait seulement dit que tout allait bine parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ? Est-ce que sans le faire exprès, il avait forcé son ami à… »

« KF ? »

Le rouquin n'avait pas réalisé qu'il agrippait le fauteuil si fort que doigts en était devenus blanc.

« KF, » répéta Robin, « Dude, tu vas bien ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais tout à l'heure ? » laissa sortir Wally.

« Qu… ? De quoi tu… quoi ? »

Le speedster devint de plus en plus agiter quand Robin tenta de rire afin de laisser tomber le sujet. Le rouquin attrapa le poignet du jeune oiseau.

« Sérieuement ! On aurait dit que… on avait l'impression que tu voulais te noyer ou un truc du genre ! »

« Je n'essayais pas de me noyer ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce… ce n'est pas important. »

Wally n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser tomber le sujet. Il n'aimait pas du tout la possibilité que le boy wonder était inconfortable avec lui. Ils étaient amis bon sang. Ils étaient amis avant d'être… Petit-amis.

« Si tu as des regrets, des doutes sur cela… Alors, je ne t'arrêterai pas si tu veux… partir. » dit le rouquin en se frottant la nuque. C'était vraiment fleur bleue.

« Okay, de quoi toi tu parles ? »

« À propos de cela ! Tu sais, notre relation. »

« Pourquoi… est-ce que tu penses que j'ai des doutes ? »

« Parce que, parce que, » balbutia Wally. « Tu semblais être inconfortable. Et tu… tu m'as vraiment fait peur que je t'ai vu dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. »

« Ugh, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des doutes ou quoi que ce soit… Je pensais juste à des trucs. »

« Quel genre de trucs ? »

Étonnamment, le visage de Robin devint tout rouge. Le jeune oiseau se mordit la lèvre et retourna son attention sur le film. « Juste des trucs. » murmura-t-il.

« Rob, s'il y a quelque chose… »

« Rah, Batman avait raison, vous les Flashs vous vous souciez trop des autres, ou… »

Le boy wonder leva les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération puis il regarda le sol avec une grimace. Il se frotta le front.

« Je pensais juste à… nous. Genre… Nous. Je ne sais pas, genre aux calins et… et… »

Wally regarda la scène l'air surpris alors que Robin regardait fixement la télévision. Son esprit fila à du cent à l'heure quand Robin termina sa phrase.

« Et s'embrasser. »

Le speedster secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses hormones d'adolescent le diriger.

« Alors, euh… Tu n'étais pas mal à l'aise ? »

« Non. »

« Pas même ce matin ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé… Désolé, c'était stupide de ma part de penser… »

« Non, ça va. Je suis debout avant tout le monde… C'est juste une habitude… C'est ma faute. »

« Alors… Je m'inquiétais pour rien ? »

« Et bien, franchement… Oui. »

Le rougissement du boy wonder était partit, et son sourire narquois habituel était plaqué sur son visage. Cela fit sourire Wally c'était un tel soulagement de savoir que leur relation n'était pas en danger. Non seulement elle n'était pas en danger, mais elle était en progrès !

Ils revinrent en arrière dans le film, vu qu'il n'avait rien suivi.

Wally ne pensait pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Ils n'allaient surement pas faire plus attention cette fois-ci.

« Hey, Rob, tu disais que tu pensais à des… trucs, pas vrais ? » dit le rouquin en haussant les sourcils. Mais bon, il semblait confiant, mais il avait peur de franchir la prochaine étape.

Robin resta droit comme un piquet et marmonna un bref « La ferme ! » en réponse. Wallu voyait bien qu'il était embarrassé. Peut-être que s'il poussait encore un peu les choses…

« Oh, ne fais pas le timide. »

Avec une grande dose de courage, il posa son bras autour des épaules du jeune héros. Il essayait de la jouer cool, mais son cœur battait à du cent à l'heure.

Il retint sa respiration, attendant une réponse.

Rien.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait se rapprocher un peu alors.

Il posa sa tête contre la chevelure de Robin.

Toujours rien.

« KF. »

Le moment de vérité.

« Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. »

« Oh, d'accord. Wally soupira et commença à enlever son bras. Il aurait dû le savoir. Après tout, avoir les Bats comme famille ne vous habituait pas aux gestes d'affection…

Robin attrapa son bras, interrompant ses pensées. « Ne bouge pas. J'ai juste besoin de… » il grogna un peu alors qu'il bougea pour se mettre sur les genoux de Wally. Un de ses bras s'enroula dans le dos du speedster alors que Robin gigotait pour se mettre confortablement. Son autre main était posée contre le torse de Wally.

Oh.

Okay.

Selon lui, il n'y avait aucune raison de regarder le film maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, c'était se concentrer sur Robin, et seulement se concentrer sur Robin.

Le jeune oiseau ne semblait pas non plus intéresser par le film.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le boy wonder s'étala contre le sol. « Super chiant ! » grogna-t-il.

Absolument aucune raison de suivre le film.

Wally se positionna au-dessus de Robin. Il se demanda s'il ne poussait pas sa chance un peu trop alors qu'il voyait son ombre sur le jeune adolescent.

« Je peux te montrer quelque chose de plus intéressant. » dit-il calmement.

« Ah oui ? » dit Robin avec son sourire narquois, comme pour le challenger.

Waly se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Robin. C'était un baiser simple et innocent. Pas de langue, pas de petites morsures, que dalle.

Mais bon, quand Wally interrompit le baiser, Robin était aussi raide qu'un piquet.

Wally devint nerveux.

« Euh… Rob ? Rob ? Oh, bon sang, ne me dis pas que c'était ton premier baiser. Oh bon sang, dude, je… »

« Chut. »

Les doigts de Robin vinrent s'entrelacer dans les cheveux à la base du cou du rouquin ensuite, Robin enleva ses lunettes de soleil, en ayant fait bien attention à fermer les yeux avant, et tira Wally vers lui afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau.

L'esprit de Wally devint blanc, le laissant seulement ressentir, non penser.

Il sentit la main tirer légèrement sur ses cheveux, des jambes s'entremêler aux siennes, le torse de l'autre adolescent touchant à peine le sien alors que Robin s'arquait légèrement. Wally savait que Robin était souple, mais bon sang.

Leur souffle chaud se mélangeait alors qu'ils se séparaient. Wally posa son front contre celui de Robin. Le jeune oiseau était pantelant, ses joues rougies, et ses lèvres rouges rubis.

Si Robin réagissait comme cela avec un simple baiser, Wally était impatient de voir sa réaction quand il s'embrasserait plus sérieusement.

Il les assit, avec le jeune oiseau sur ses genoux.

« Man, tu dois vraiment porter des sweatshirts tout le temps ? » grogna le plus âgé alors qu'il mit sa main sous le col de ce vêtement. Il l'étira aussi fort que possible sans étouffer son ami.

« De quoi… » un halètement. « De quoi… Tu te plains ? »

Robin cria quand Wally mordit légèrement son cou. Son corps entier tremblait, et Wally ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mordre légèrement plus fort, ce qui lui valut un petit cri effaré de l'acrobate.

« Bon… bon sang, Wall… Wally… »

« Hummm ? » demanda Wally en souriant contre son cou.

« Dude… Il y a intérêt à ce que tu n'aies pas laissé de suçons. »

Le rouquin regarda l'endroit qu'il avait mâchouillé. Il avait sans aucun doute possible une marque foncée là où sa bouche était précédemment. Il lança un petit sourire coupable à Robin.

« Euh, peut-être. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à azurecloud, ni Young Justice.**

Dick ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ce qu'il allait dire mourut dans sa gorge quand la bouche de Wally se posa sur un autre endroit de son cou. Le jeune oiseau s'accrocha à Wally comme si sa vie en dépendait, gémissant alors que Wally continuait de mordiller son cou et…

En tant que Robin, Dick se devait de garder des barrières afin de rester sain d'esprit dans les rues de Gotham. Mais bon, même en dehors de la ville, Bruce était très protecteur, et ne lui autorisait pas à être trop de qui que ce soit, même ses amis de la Young Justice. Il ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance absolue à qui que ce soit.

Mais Wally était une exception.

Dick se souvenait de leur première rencontre. KF et Flash étaient tout ce que n'était pas Bruce. Ils étaient amicaux, trop enthousiastes, et juste adorables. Pas que Dick n'aimait pas son père adoptif, c'est juste que la cape crusader n'était pas la personne le plus chaleureuse.

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec KF. Pendant leur première mission, ils avaient échangé des insultes et des blagues comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Non sans surprise, ils devinrent de plus en plus proches durant les années qui suivirent.

Dick ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que KF ait des sentiments amoureux envers lui, pas vu la façon dont il flirtait avec les filles. Mais bon, il était maintenant à l'aise avec le fait qu'ils ne soient pas que des amis maintenant. Ils étaient même peut-être un peu heureux de cela.

Il avait les même eu des sentiments pour le speedster depuis un certain temps, mais il les avait ignorés, pensant que c'était juste dû à ces hormones d'adolescent. Il n'en était plus si sûr maintenant.

Dick respira lentement pour se calmer alors que Wally enfouissait sa tête contre son torse. Il regarda le rouquin qui semblait surpris, et se sentit sourire.

Qui disparut dès qu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir.

« Tu as laissé un suçon. Attends, il y en a encore un ! Bon sang, celui-là est énorme ! »

Sentant la tête de Wally bouger, le plus jeune mit sa main derrière la tête de l'autre adolescent. Pour répondre aux murmures confus de Wlly, il dit : « Tu ne peux pas regarder ! Tais-toi ! »

« Mfmfmf. »

« Sérieusement, attends une seconde. »

Dick regarda autour de lui frénétiquement pour trouver ses lunettes de soleil. Il les trouva près de son lit et se pencha pour les atteindre, tout en gardant la tête de Wally pressée contre son torse.

Il remercia mentalement Bruce pour tout l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu. Il n'aurait pas réussi à atteindre ses lunettes s'il n'avait pas été en forme.

Il les remit en place et relâcha Wally, qui était tout rouge dû au manque d'oxygène.

Dick enleva son sweatshirt pour mieux voir. Il y avait une grande marque qui était un peu trop haut pour son bien.

Alors que Wally enroula de ses bras Dick par derrière, le jeune acrobate grogna. « Dude ! Je vais devoir utiliser du maquillage pour camoufler celui-là ! »

« Désolée, » marmonna Wally. « J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

La tête du jeune oiseau s'enflamma.

Dans la minute qui suivit, Wally était dans le couloir, le film et le popcorn en main. Un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la cave quand Dick fit claquer la porte.

Il ferma la porte métallique et se mit une main sur le front. Un léger bruit sur la porte lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Tu es toujours là ? »

Silence.

« KF ? »

« … Ouais ? »

Dick remit son sweatshirt en place et ouvrit la porte. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges.

Wally était toujours là, devant là, un sourire béat, avec son air désolé gravé sur son visage qu'il arborait toujours quand il ne savait s'il aurait oui ou non des problèmes.

« Tu veux aller tuer quelques zombies ? »

Le Boy Wonder sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Les suçons n'étaient pas vraiment u problèmes. Un de ceux-ci n'était pas visible quand il portait ses habits ou son costume de Robin, et l'autre était facilement camouflable avec du maquillage. Il y avait des moments où il devait masquer ses bleus et ses blessures lors de nuits particulièrement difficiles face aux vilains de Gotham.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe reçut une mission. Ce n'était pas particulièrement difficile, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de regarder un entrepôt pour voir si c'était bien la cachette de fameux dealer de drogue.

Et c'était bien le cas, et l'équipe se jeta sur les méchants. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment censés se battre contre les méchants, mais Kid Dork avait dû courir au lieu de marcher comme une personne normale, ce qui avait révélé leur position.

Peu importe, pensa Robin alors qu'il bottait les fesses d'un vilain. C'était toujours défoulant de se battre à côté de son équipe.

Ces gars étaient lamentables. C'était peut-être une bonne chose que KF ait provoquée cette bataille, ils ne valaient pas le temps de la Ligue.

Dick lança un batarang à sa gauche, mettant en faute un ennemi. « Trop lent ! » dit-il en lançant son rire emblématique.

Il sentit un métal froid à l'arrière de sa tête. « Je vais te montrer moi qui est lent ! » dit une voix derrière lui.

Dick n'eut même pas le temps de penser, à quoi que se soit qu'il entendit la gâchette. Bizarrement, le bruit du coup de feu lui sembla bien plus lointain qu'il n'aurait dû, vu la proximité du pistolet et de son oreille. Il leva les yeux.

Du jaune et du rouge emplissent sa vision. KF.

« Hey dude. Tu vas bien ? » demanda Wally.

"Ouais. Beau sauvetage, merci. »

Dick frappa légèrement la main qui caressait son visage. « On ne joue pas les amoureux transis sur le champ de bataille ! On en a déjà parlé ! » marmonna-t-il bruyamment.

Kid Flash fit la moue alors qu'il se redressait. « Manipulateur ! » marmonna-t-il. Ensuite, il partit en courant, grâce à sa super vitesse, non sans avoir d'abord embrassé le boy wonder sur le front.

Le jeune héros aux cheveux noir de jais se leva également, se dépoussiéra, et puis rejoignit le champ de bataille.

Il était à peine minuit quand ils retournèrent à Mount Justice. Tout le monde était dans les environs de la cuisine et du salon. Dick se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand M'gann fit un bruit de surpris.

« Robin ! Ce bleu ! Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle plaçait sa main sur son épaule en regardant son cou.

Oh, merde. Le maquillage avait dû partir durant la bataille. Dick couvrit cet endroit avec sa main.

« Euh, ce n'est rien. Ça ne fait même pas mal ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda une voix inquiète.

Aqualad se mêlait à la conversation maintenant. Dick fit un petit geste de main pour signifier que ce n'était rien. « Rien du tout. Miss M a juste vu un de mes bleus. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il faisait son geste de main avec la même main qui précédemment couvrait la marque. Quand Artémis la fit, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Il le remarqua et recouvrit rapidement la marque avec sa maint gantée.

C'était trop tard. Artémis se leva du fauteuil et les rejoignit. Elle croisa les bras et sourit.

« Un bleu sur le cou, hein ? Qui l'heureuse élue ? »

Dick devint tout rouge. Il vit KF du coin de l'œil cet idiot souriait à pleine dent. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'y allait arriver.

« Il n'y a pas de fille. » marmonna-t-il.

« Fille ? Quelle fille ? » demanda M'gann, en flottant légèrement.

Oh, non. Même Superboy était là maintenant !

« Ce n'est pas un bleu ordinaire. C'est un suçon. » expliqua Artémis. « Ou une morsure d'amour pour être plus explicite. »

« Morsure d'amour ? » demanda M'gann dont les yeux s'agrandissaient toutes les minutes.

« Allez, c'est qui ? » demanda Artémis, se tournant vers Dick, les mains sur les hanches. Elle adorait cela, il le voyait bien.

Cela ne servait à rien de nier maintenant, pensa Dick en baissant les bras. Il haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de fille. »

Le sourire de la blonde disparut instantanément, déçue.

« Alors… Qui est l'heureux élu ? » demanda un certain speedster.

Oh non, il ne venait pas de faire cela ! Dick regarda d'un air noir Wally, qui feignit l'ignorance.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? » demanda le jeune oiseau, d'un ton faché.

« Je sais pas. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas une fille… alors… »

« Dude. Pas. Cool ! » Ce n'était absolument pas comme cela qu'il voulait annoncer leur relation à l'équipe. Il se retourna et les vit le regarder, avec un regard interrogateur.

« Arg… ! » cria-t-il, les faisant sauter de surprise. « KF ! Tu… tu… espèce de fils de… »

Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine, des injures sortant de sa bouche par la même occasion.

Dans la cuisine, Wally regarda leur équipe et leur vit un clin d'œil. « En fait, il vous a dit la réponse ! »

Il ricana en voyant l'expression d'Artémis puis, il courut après son jeune oiseau. La vie était parfaite !


End file.
